Confusing Love A Tamers' Dinner
by NeoDigiKara
Summary: Henrika vs. Ryuki with Jurato. The Tamers are allowed to bring a date to a special Dinner honoring them for saving the worlds from Chaos. Henry and Ryo fight over Rika, and Rika turns to Takato for advice.
1. In Regards to a Tamers' Dinner

Confusing Love-a Tamers' Dinner  
  
Author's Notes: Hello! Well, this is my first posted story, and I'm a bit embarrassed about actually posting something. Try not to be too mean in your reviews. This is definately a Jurato, I'm not changing it. As for the Henrika vs. Ryuki, I'll decide the final pairing based on your input.  
  
******************************  
  
"Takato!" screeched Yoshie Matsuki to her son upstairs, probably still sleeping deep under the covers. "Yamaki's on the phone so get down here right now!"  
  
"THE D-REAPER'S COME TO GET REVENGE ON ME! SAVE ME!" yelled Takato as he bolted upright in his bed, sweating slightly at his nightmare. "Oh wait...it was just a bad dream. NEVER MIND!" 'Did Mom just say Yamaki was on the phone? He hasn't contacted any of the Tamers since the D-Reaper was destroyed. I hope it's not ireally/i back. Oh my, this is bad. Whatever Yamaki's calling about can't be good.'  
  
"TAKATO, GET DOWN HERE AND TALK TO YAMAKI! iNOW/i!" Mrs. Matsuki was getting a bit impatient at her lazy son.  
  
"Jeesh, alright already," snapped the boy as he dashed out of his room and yanked the phone from his mother in another ten seconds. "Hello, Matsuki residence. Takato speaking."  
  
Yamaki rolled his eyes on the other end of the line. "No duh, really? I thought it was his clone that the D-Reaper made to accompany the J-Reaper. Do we call you the T-Reaper?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I thought so," replied the blonde. "Actually, I don't. I don't find anything funny. I just thought it was my duty to inform you that the government is having a Dinner to honor all of the Tamers who saved the worlds from certain disaster. It's going to be on national television, so don't say or do anything stupid. And you might want to bring a date. That shouldn't be too hard, considering you're one of the most famous boys of the world now."  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard?" repeated the gogglehead. "Yamaki? Where have you been? Jeri an' I have been going steady ever since I saved her from the Chaos..." But Yamaki had already hung up, leaving the brunette to hang up the phone on his end of the line.  
  
Takato's mother walked back into the room carrying a tray of creampuffs. "What were you doing last night that you slept so hard this morning? There couldn't have been a battle since the Digimon left"- She immediately regretted her words at the look on her son's face. Everyone knew he missed Guilmon considerably. "Forget what I said. Just, where were you last night?"  
  
Takato looked a bit sheepish as he suddenly became very interested in the floor. "I was out with Jeri until late. Sorry, Mom. It won't happen again. And then I had to walk her home, ya know? I've been overprotective of her ever since what happened happened, and..."  
  
"Young Love..." muttered Takehiro Matsuki as he followed his wife. "I remember my first girlfriend. She was like a dream from heaven, I was interested in her since the moment I lay eyes on her and when we were finally out on our first date I couldn't believe my luck."  
  
"Dad, I seriously don't care to hear you ramble about some girl who isn't Mom, and even then I'm not too interested. You're old-fashioned courting methods are just...weird."  
  
Mrs. Matsuki re-entered the conversation. "Couples today don't know the difference between a date and marital privileges, so Takato, I don't want you getting any ideas. None of this 'new-fashioned courting methods' give you any right to go too far, even if you iare/i going to marry her later on, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Mom. Jeri and I aren't idiots like you seem to think we are. We've never done anything nor will we ever...until our wedding night." Takato's face took on a look reserved for serious daydreaming as he dreamed about the day he and his love would get hitched.  
  
"I think he's out of it," said Mr. Matsuki as he waved his hand in front of Takato's face when Takato didn't even blink.  
  
"Definately lost it," agreed his wife.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Yamaki sighed. He had hung up on the young Matsuki after hearing Jeri's name. He wasn't stupid, he had seen the way he thought about her during the final battles. After hanging up on him, he had proceeded to call the remaining Tamers, excluding Jeri, knowing Takato would tell her when he asked her out.  
  
*********************************************  
  
'A dinner for Tamers?' thought Ryo to himself. 'I iam/i the Legendary Tamer, after all. But then again, Henry and Takato did most of the work inside the Chaos. Rika and I did hardly any damage, so maybe we're all Legendary Tamers. Yamaki said something about a date...I'm hoping Rika will go with me, if she doesn't think I'm an egotistical jerk like she always tells me I am.'  
  
*********************************************  
  
'A dinner in honor of us Tamers?' Henry thought to himself. 'Yamaki mentioned something about bringing a girl. ...Rika? But knowing Ryo, he'll ask her. I know he's had an eye on her for awhile now. Knowing Takato, he'll bring Jeri. I don't know any girl I'd even consider taking besides Rika. Why do I keep coming back to her? Well, she does seem to hate Ryo's guts. Maybe I have a chance after all...' Nodding to himself, Henry smiled and proceeded to the park to confront the redhead and ask her to go with him, hoping Ryo would stay out of the picture until he received Rika's affirmative answer. 


	2. Asking dates

Chapter Two: Asking Dates  
  
Disclaimer: I feel so stupid I forgot this last time. I AM SO STUPID! However, I in no way shape or form except in my dreams, own Digimon Tamers. IT'S NOT MINE, UNFORTUNATELY! So don't sue. ;D  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
**********  
  
Rika sat in front of Guilmon's old Hideout, wishing she could see Renamon again. She sighed. Life had become so dull without her best friend and partner around. She'd almost liked it better when the D-Reaper was still threatening the safety of both worlds, just for the pleasure of Biomerging with her partner and kicking the red blob's butt. Rika, although she would hardly admit it to anyone, craved companionship she had grown accustomed to with Renamon's friendship.  
  
"Rika?" questioned a male voice, breaking the girl from her train of thoughts.  
  
The redhead turned. "Oh, hey Henry." She resumed pursuing her thoughts again.  
  
"Have you been here all morning?" The blue-headed boy would not leave her alone.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So you don't know about the Tamers' Dinner the government is hosting in our honor? Yamaki informed me this morning."  
  
This, at least, caught the former Ice Queen's attention. "What? In our honor? WITHOUT OUR PARTNERS?! What does the government think they're doing?! They know how much we worked together with our Digimon. They have as much right to host a Dinner for the Digimon as for us...!"  
  
"I know, Rika," said Henry as he tried to calm her down and think of a way to ask her what he came there for. "Anyways...Yamaki said we could bring someone with us. As a date, and I was wondering if you wanted to go," he started again, deciding to get right down to the point and receive Rika's wrath as quickly as possible.  
  
"Date?" Rika blinked. "As in...a Takato-Jeri type date? Henry, I don't know. I'm not the kind of person that does that sort of stuff. I'm a loner," she reasoned.  
  
"Oh..." Henry merely stated. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." He turned and began to walk the way he came. Rika watched him go, sighing as his orange vest disappeared on the horizon.  
  
********************  
  
Later that evening, Rika was walking home, thinking she might as well go to the Dinner with Henry. After all, it didn't necessarily mean they were going out. They were just good friends, that's all. And what good did a good friend do if she turned down his offer? As she was contemplating accepting Henry's proposal, she bumped into just about the last person she wanted to see at that moment.  
  
"Hey there, Wildcat."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME WILDCAT, AKIYAMA!" Rika screamed in frustration.  
  
"I'll make you a little deal, Rika. I'll stop calling you that nickname if you accompany me to the Tamers' Dinner next weekend," Ryo said persuasively.  
  
"As in a date, Ryo?" questioned the girl.  
  
"Not unless you want it to be..." Ryo trailed off, although regretting his answer and wishing he had shouted 'Yes! That's exactly what I mean!' at the top of his lungs.  
  
"...I'll think about it, ok, Ryo?" Rika said. Without waiting for an answer, she hurried off towards her home around the block.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Matsuki Bakery, Takato was dialing his girlfriend's number.  
  
"Katou residence," stated a gruff voice.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Katou!" Takato squeaked. He was, in truth, slightly scared of Jeri's father. Tadashi Katou regarded him with some respect due to the fact that he saved Jeri from the Chaos and was a responsible boyfriend, making his only daughter happy. But he didn't like the fact that his daughter had a boyfriend to begin with. Even if he was decent.  
  
Tadashi mentally groaned. It was Takato. Again. He wordlessly beckoned Jeri over and handed her the phone, rolling his eyes as he did so.  
  
"Takato?" questioned a female voice that could only belong to one person.  
  
"Jeri!" Takato sighed in relief. He wouldn't have to speak with her overprotective father. "Guess what? Yamaki just called to inform me about a Dinner the government is hosting for the Tamers. He said it would be alright to bring a date, and I know you'd be invited anyways, but you'll come with me, right?"  
  
Jeri giggled on the other line. "Is that a rhetorical question, Takato? Of course I'll go with you. I am your girlfriend, after all."  
  
"It's polite to ask!" the goggled-boy defended himself. "On a more immediate proposal, how about you come over tonight? My parents have me helping out in the bakery tonight, so you'll get some firsthand experience making creampuffs..."  
  
Read and Review! ;D All Flames shall be fed to my cat...^_~ 


	3. Talking with the Gogglehead

Chapter 3: Talking with the Gogglehead  
  
Due to my sister's request, they'll be more sappy romance/kissing in this chapter...I'm not exactly used to writing romance scenes so bear with me, ok?  
  
Now to the Reviews....x)  
  
Theman - Thanks for being my first reviewer! It means a lot to know that people like my work. ^_^  
  
Neo-sama - Despite my telling you to review...thanks for the compliments xD  
  
Cyrox - My first constructive criticism! Thank you, and I'll try to make it better. I didn't mean for it to be a rushed situation...my brain doesn't work so well at one in the morning, and I had to get Chapter 2 out quickly because, being the idiot I am, I forgot the Disclaimer. I'll also try to get the characters to be a little more in character...note: *try*  
  
"..." Talking '...' Thoughts *** Change in Scene  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers. There, I said it, happy now, Fate?! ;-;  
  
**********  
  
A door slammed shut in the Nonaka household as Rika angrily made her way to her room. Now she was in a great situation, with both Henry and Ryo after her company to that annoying Tamers' Dinner. How dare the government decide to host this in their honor?! Without their digimon, they were only half the saviors.  
  
"Rika? Anything wrong, dear?" asked Rumiko, entering her only daughter's room. Rika was sitting on her bed with her Digimon cards spread across it.  
  
"I'm fine," the girl in question answered. She immediately planned to ignore her mother, knowing her mother's interest in boys. 'She's also interested in my private life. Not a very good idea to mix her concerns together' Rika thought to herself.  
  
"Remember, Rika," said Seiko (Rika's grandmother), "we're here for you. Family is meant to be together, now more than ever."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah..." muttered the girl.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me, Sweetie?" asked Rumiko. The model sat on Rika's bed and mindlessly stared at a digimon card under her hand.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," stated Rika, who was wishing to be alone. 'Why can't Mom and Grandma ever leave me alone?! I'm not a baby. I saved two worlds for God's sake!'  
  
Rumiko and Seiko glanced at each other and sighed. Both knew it was no use. When Rika was in one of her moods...The Digimon Queen's mother and grandmother left the room, hoping Rika would come to her senses and talk to them soon. It was true she had slightly opened up since the days of the D- Reaper, but she could still be an Ice Queen if the need arose. Their only question was to wonder what caused Rika to revert to her old attitude.  
  
Rika sighed to herself as she watched her family leave her room. It was true that she needed to open up to somebody. She couldn't keep her feelings bottled up inside or else she really would return to being the infamous 'Ice Queen,' a title Kazu and Kenta still relentlessly teased her about- until they found her fist in their faces.  
  
Her mother was out of the question. If Rumiko knew her daughter was upset over a situation concerning boys and dates, her life would end as she knew it. Her mother would want her to gossip, wear dresses, and become a world-wide model. The violet-eyed youth thought back to her mother's previous wishes, stated at the photo shoot when Renamon went missing that one time to speak with Vajramon. Rumiko wanted Rika to become a famous model, like her. The girl remembered her mother complaining how Rika messed up her only chance to become famous and successful like she was.  
  
'I have become famous and successful, Mom. Just doing what I love best instead of your damn modeling,' Rika thought to herself.  
  
Then there was Seiko, her grandmother. Rika knew her advice was sometimes helpful, but she didn't think she could trust her family with her problem. 'Ryo or Henry?' the redhead mused. She needed advice, but one thing was for certain. She wouldn't find it at home.  
  
'That only leaves my friends,' thought Rika. Her new best friend, Jeri, and Takato's girlfriend, was so like Rumiko it was scary. 'Jeri should have been Mom's daughter,' reflected the young teenager. 'They're both so girly it's enough to make anyone throw up and die. How can Takato stand it? Wait. Takato. I can't ask Henry or Ryo for help because of reasons obvious. Jeri is too much like my mother. Kazu and Kenta would never let me live it down. But the Gogglehead? Can I trust him? Well, it's not like I have anyone else to turn to...'  
  
With her mind made up, Rika sprinted across her room and dashed outside. She slowed her pace wondering how to phase her problem to Takato. While trudging along, a new thought flashed across her mind, 'What about my pride? Am I sinking so low I actually need Takato's help to get me out of this situation? NO! But still, it won't hurt to have a friendly chat, and if he even thinks about teasing me, I beat him to a pulp!' Smirking at her satisfaction of beating Takato Matsuki to a bloody pulp, her feet carried her to the bakery he resided at.  
  
*******************  
  
11 minutes previous, Takato had seen his girlfriend out the door. "Thanks for helping me make some bread, Jeri!" he grinned. You really helped me and my parents. I promise we'll do something fun tomorrow instead of slaving in a hot kitchen baking bread. Say...a movie?"  
  
Jeri tilted her head in that cute way that always made Takato go weak at the knees. "Silly Takato. I'm happy spending time with you, wherever it is. Slaving in a hot kitechen or making out in a dark movie theatre"-  
  
Takato quickly went red in the face and glanced back to make sure his parents didn't exactly hear that. Luckily, they weren't anywhere in sight. But what if his parents did hear, somehow? Deciding to shut her up, the brunette leaned over and sealed his lips against his girlfriend's. "What if my parents heard you talking about us like that?" he murmured, pulling her closer to him and squeezing the life out of her. (Not literally)  
  
"It's not exactly like they don't think we don't kiss each other, Takatomon."  
  
Takato raised an eyebrow above one of his red eyes. "Too many 'don'ts' in there, Jeri. How about we 'don't talk'" he whispered, pulling her in for another kiss. She immediately responded to her boyfriend's suggestion and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the fire that tingled in their hearts whenever they shared their passionate moments.  
  
For both of them, these kisses made life worth living. Or rather, the love driving them. A few minutes later, when neither of them could breathe, Jeri reluctantly pulled from her boyfriend's embrace muttering about being home before her dad called the police. Mrs. Matsuki chose to arrive by the door in time to see her son's love tear their lips apart and run outside into the night.  
  
"JERI!" Takato called after her. For one thing, how could she have the strength to move after kissing passionate kisses like she did, let alone run all the way home? For another, wasn't he supposed to walk her? He was almost as overprotective of her as her father was, understandably. He was just about to scuttle after her when his mother's hand rested on his shoulder, preventing him from moving.  
  
"She'll be fine, dear. Give her some credit, it's only a few blocks. She'll be safe walking alone for five minutes. And since when have you two been on kissing terms with one another? Especially like what I just witnessed?" Takato's mother tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.  
  
'I always said she got her degree in nagging,' Takato contemplated to himself. "Um..." he said aloud to his fuming mother.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was a week since the D-Reaper had been destroyed and the digimon forced to return to their own world. Jeri's family, especially her father, had been controlling her life, making sure nothing upset her. Takato had been trying to visit her and confess his feelings all week. He knew there would be a different reaction from the real Jeri than the J-Reaper from the train.  
  
Finally, after learning that Takato was the one that saved Jeri from the Chaos, Tadashi Katou let him in to see her. "Upstairs, and if you do anything to upset my daughter, you'll deal with me. Got it, Matsuki?" That was the overprotectivness showing in her father's attitude.  
  
"Sure thing, Mr. Katou!" The goggleheaded teen was only enthusiastic he could see the person of his affection after such an agonizing wait. He dashed up the stairs behind the Katou's bar and knocked timidly on what he supposed was Jeri's door. The door opened to reveal the girl he thought it would be and slowly passed by into her and Masahiko's shared bedroom. Fortunately for Takato, Masahiko was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Takato!" Jeri gasped. He had been just the person she was dying to see. He was, after all, her savior.  
  
"Hi Jeri!" Takato was suddenly slightly nervous. What if what happened on the train to Matsumoto happened again? Only with the real Jeri this time? Would he be able to survive the heartbreak? He took deep, steadying breaths to calm himself and do what he meant to do. "Jeri, I needed to talk to you." The red-eyed boy immediately fell to a sitting position on the floor and patted the space next to him. The girl sat down next to him and waited for him to continue.  
  
'I can do this. I can do this.' Takato kept repeating to himself over and over again. 'It's only telling the girl of my dreams I love her more than life itself. It shouldn't be that hard. I can do this. I can do this...' He kept taking those deep breaths to calm his racing heart.  
  
Jeri tilted her head as she sat next to the boy beside her. 'He seems awfully nervous about something. I wonder if he's ok? He better be. If anything happened to him...' She took note of how Takato's normally bubbly attitude was replaced by a silent and somewhat nervous personality. "Takato? You said you needed to talk to me..."  
  
'Eep!' Takato panicked. "Yeah- yeah I do. Listen Jeri, this is somewhat hard to say, especially considering how you acted last time. Um, I mean, not you...but the last time I told 'you' this only ended in heartbreak, and..."  
  
"Heartbreak?" questioned the confused girl. 'Is he trying to tell me he loves me?! Oh God!'  
  
The boy's eyes widened in shock as he realized his choice of words wasn't the best. His face now looked like a tomato as he suddenly found Jeri's floor looking very interesting... "Um, yes?" he squeaked out.  
  
"Takato?" inquired his soon-to-be-girlfriend. "Are you trying to tell me you love me? Because...I love you too, and"-  
  
Jeri discovered she couldn't continue since Takato's lips were crushing her own. 'Guess that's affirmative' she thought as she surrendered to their emotions. Their kiss lingered on and on until Takato remembered he didn't exactly tell Jeri he loved her yet.  
  
He cautiously pulled back, only to find Jeri's head following his own and kissing him again. 'Guess you can't argue with showing emotions' he thought making a mental note to have a long emotional talk his love later.  
  
When they both drew back, Takato pulled Jeri into his arms and began to stroke her hair lovingly. "Yes, Jeri, I love you with every particle of my being."  
  
"Right back at ya."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"...Well?" screamed Mrs. Matsuki. "Since when have you been such lovey- dovey"-  
  
"Relax," said Takeehiro Matsuki, entering and defending his only son and child. "Takato's a responsible kid, and so's Jeri. They know what they're doing and they already promised not to go too far, so don't bug them about it."  
  
Takato shot his father a thankful glance, nodded at his mother, and raced upstairs to his bedroom to avoid any more lectures.  
  
****************  
  
Eleven minutes later, a troubled redhead walked through the bakery entrance. "I want to speak with Takato," she stated. 'No I don't. I want to beat him to a bloody pulp,' she thought to herself.  
  
A few minutes later, Rika was ushered into the Gogglehead's room. She looked about her, noticing pictures and articles of Guilmon and the Tamers. "GOGGLEHEAD, LISTEN UP!" she shrieked at his back.  
  
Takato jumped. 'Only one person calls me Gogglehead.' "What is it, Rika?" he asked without turning around.  
  
"I...need your opinion on something that's bothering me. See, there's this Tamers' Dinner and..." Rika started off, not used to asking anybody, especially Takato, for help.  
  
"Oh?" Takato turned around at least while raising an eyebrow. "The great and wonderful Ice Queen needs a humble Gogglehead's advice? Well, this must be the day that Hell has frozen over, but...I'll be glad to help ya, Rika." The said gogglehead started off mocking her, realized she was serious, and then offered his help in apologies.  
  
The Ice Queen froze and turned on her heel. "If you're going to mock me, Goggle-headed Idiot, you might want to consider dying by my fist! She whipped around fast to face him again and held her fist in his face, letting the impact sit on his mind.  
  
"Sure, Rika...anyways, what's wrong with the Tamers' Dinner? We get to bring dates, and I'm going to enjoy showing off Jeri on national television!" Takato was getting starry-eyed just thinking about it.  
  
Rika groaned, "That's the problem! Both Henry and Ryo have asked me to go with them, and they're both my 'friends' and I don't know which one to pick! And...WHAT?! DID YOU SAY NATIONAL TELEVISION?! Whoever decided to even have this Dinner is going to pay BIG TIME!"  
  
Now with both eyebrows raised, the calmer of the two teenagers addressed the one having the mental breakdown. "Calm down, Rika. As you say, both Henry and Ryo are your 'friends' so whichever one you choose to go with, the rejected one will understand, alright? But as to who to go with, I can't tell you. You're going to have to decide for yourself which one you really want to be with. And besides, it's only one Dinner. It doesn't even matter, it's no big deal. I think you're taking things a bit too seriously, so why don't you go home and relax? Think about it for a bit and don't worry so about things."  
  
Rika was absolutely petrified with shock. "Did you just say something even remotely intelligent, Gogglehead?"  
  
**************  
  
Heh...hope you liked it. ^_^ As always, flames shall be fed to my cat. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and I'll try to correct whatever I can. I hope the characters were a bit more in character and that it was drawn out enough...Um, Read and Review! 


End file.
